The Other Side of the War
by Konritsu-Mai Primera
Summary: The reaper war had two sides. One was of hiding, and the other was fighting. This normal soldier, albeit above average skill, fights as hard as Shepard, maybe even more. See the horrific tragedies and experiences that he's goes through with countless others, all with the goal of being free of the reaper threat. Warning: Sexual themes later, character death
1. Dreams of the Haunting Past

A/N- Im using all my characters from the multiplayer segment of the game. Pretty good idea in my opinion so that I don't have to pull ideas fresh outa my head. Unlike my other story, in had planned out at least this chapter. However, it was deleted from my documents, so I'm doing my best from memory. Thankfully, I liked this idea so I made an effort to recall the events. Please enjoy, and I'm open to any positive comments as well as constructive criticism.

* * *

Chapter 1: Hauntings of the past

Location: Eden Prime, SouthEast farming district

Status: Sovereign/Geth Attack

Casualties: 360 Dead, 57 Wounded

Military Status: Scattered, slowly being forced back

Morale of Colony: Dangerously Low

...

Eden Prime. The once beautiful colony, referred to as a paradise, was burning. The occupants of this colony were fearful, and right rightfully so. The day had started peaceful enough. Children played in the meadows, husbands and fathers worked in the factories and fields, wives sat peacefully with friends enjoying a chat. What happened next, was the last thing anyone had expected.

It started as what was thought to be the sound of thunder in the distance. Gradually increasing in volume, the colony was speechless of what followed the rumblings of there supposed 'storm'. Synthetic beings, dubbed Geth, unleashed a fury upon the unsuspecting colony. The sound of gunfire filled the air, joined by the blood-curdling screams of children, women, and men alike. The merciless onslaught took 157 lives within the course of 10 minutes. None were given the slightest hint of mercy. All were engulfed in this savage massacre.

Only the quick, if not unsteady, action of the Alliance Military Task Force stopped the colony from being truly destroyed. With their own counterattack, the Geth were driven back to the outer fields. There, the Task Force was forced to set up positions. That meant that the militia of 250 soldiers would have to divide, which would put them at a disadvantage. Knowing this was the only way of a more or less successful defense, they took it. The day dragged on, taking more lives with it was it went. After 6 hours of non-stop fighting, the troops suffered 203 casualties, after the quick counter offensive. Total, 360 men, women and children now lay on the ground as collateral damage.

Suffering grave wounds, 50 soldiers and 7 civilians were incapacitated. The fiercest of the fighting was currently taking place in the northeast quadrant of the farmers district. A small elite force was currently holding position, though only just. A crude infirmary was set up in a farmers home, while rough barriers surrounded the weakest points of defense. This group was known for their prowess and extreme tact in combat, setting them out among the other squads. This specific squad was led by one Sgt. Recker. Under him were his trusted officers and friends; Pvt. McClain, Pvt. Laurence, Pvt. Zar-ri, Cpl. Noya, Cpl. Valan, Lt. Bulk, Lt. Rookman, Col. Hothe, Col. Wilkes, and Pvt. Sarise.

All were a force to be reckoned with on their own, but together, many saw them as an invincible team. That changed for the civilian militia and regular petty officers who were witnesses to them that day. Although seeming solid at first, their squad was slowly but surely being overrun. Lt. Bulk was the first to be taken down. A breach had been made on his end, and he used his body to seal it, literally blocking the hole with an intended landslide from a cliff above. He knew it was either a pitiful death, or a glorious farewell. Being a krogan, he smiled viciously before chucking an explosive at the cliff, his last words being; "A little bullet wound would never be a good enough death for a glorious battle master like m-" before the cascading landslide took him and covered the breach.

Sgt. Hothe was the second to fall. His position was being overtaken, and he had sacrificed himself to give the rest at his position time to recover. Orders for assistance and cries for help and wounded were drowned out by the sounds of gunshots, explosions, and screams of agony from the wounded. This was indeed a dark day, but the worst was still to show itself.

The commanding roar of Sgt. Recker reached above the noise, reaching the desired position on the far side of the encampment. "PVT. MCCLAIN! Your assistance is needed on the left flank! Hurry your ass up!" A younger voice matching in intensity responded almost instantly.

"Sir, yes sir!" With that, Pvt. McClain sprinted to the left flank, dodging bullets and other soldiers as he went. Reaching his place of need, he looked to see his long time friend, Pvt. Laurence, laying propped against the barricade, a hole prominent in her helmet oozing blood. 'GODDAMNIT! These bastards will pay!' He took position and assisted in driving the wave of Geth back. Orders to other officers were being issued throughout the conflict, sending them back and forth between flanks. Pvt. McClain spotted one of those accursed 'husks' dragging away a wounded soldier through a hole in back of the nearby infirmary.

A well placed shot from the skilled Pvt. tore though the husks head. Satisfied with his shot(as he was known to be proud of his marksmanship) he turned back to the last of the wave. After the Geth pulled back to prepare another wave, husks seemed to pour from the small crevices in the rocks around the infirmary, cutting the wounded and medical staff off from the rest of the group. McClain's mind was on pars with Sgt. Recker's, who quickly devised another counterattack.

"McClain, Rookman, Sarise, and Valan! Get over here!" The designated specialists soon stood before the Sgt., who was hurriedly explaining his plan. "I want Sarise and her sniper on that overlook. McClain, you'll lead Valan and Rookman in to break that line of husks. Secure our wounded at all costs!" A unison of "Yes sir's" rang in the air. The orders were swiftly carried out. Sarise was now positioned on the overlook with a good view of the three-man group. McClain stood at the front of the infantry unit.

"Forward!" With that, the chosen three surged forward with deadly precision, effectively breaking the blockade of husks, while Sarise took out any husk bastard that tried to sneak up on them from behind. With only about 10 husks left, hope for the wounded sprung forward. However, that hope was replaced by fury and horror as both Valan and Rookman were simultaneously sniped down by Geth sharpshooters. McClain was swarmed by the remaining husks, while Sarise was unable to help from being preoccupied with taking out the Geth snipers.

"GAHHHHH!" McClain's blood-chilling screams of complete agony, rage, and stark defiance. Knowing help would not come, and that it was hopeless, McClain saw only red. 'I refuse to die by the hands of a fucking husk!' With another roar, this one of absolute vengeance, the sound of McClain priming a grenade was lost over the area. The flash of searing light and a small explosion that left a ringing in nearby soldiers ears alerted the presence of a detonation. Swiftly accompanying the explosion was another chorus of absolutely horrific screams, screams that no man would let escape their lips if not for the most excruciating experiences.

McClain, missing his left arm and leg from the knee down, lay in the middle of charred remains of husks, writhing in unimaginable pain. Sgt. Recker waisted not a second before he had medics hastily tending to their thrashing comrade. Snapping himself back to the current situation, he ordered for the remaining officers to reinforce the flanks. Sarise, frozen in her place, stared unblinking at McClain's mangled and singed body. All, even sarise, had their attention stolen by a sudden and unexpected commotion from the sky.

The sound was like that of 10 alliance cruisers entering separate Mass Relays. Descending from the sky was the most monumental ship any of the soldiers and militia had ever seen, and that didn't even seem to give justice to enormity. 5 of what seemed like fingers, were spread apart as if they were landing gear. Suddenly, midair, about 500 feet off the ground, it just hovered. Sgt. Recker's warning instincts kicked in, and he again wasted no time with giving orders. His best warning voice mixed into his next order.

"Everyone, regroup and fall back! Gather the wounded! Fall ba-!" His orders were cut off as the finger-like extensions began to spread out, immediately loosing beams of static energy carved through the ground, creating trenches between the forces. Some were unlucky to stand to close to the beams, and were either blasted to bits or vaporized, creating a gruesome scene. Recker stared across the trench that seperated him from McClain and the rest of his elite squad, save for Zar-ri. Seeing that McClain needed to be evacuated with the others, he bellowed orders across the separation.

"Sarise! Get those on your side out of here! Get them to safety! I'll have what troops I have with me hold them off to cover you! Just get the fucking hell out of here!" Every one of the specialists looked as if they were about to argue,but the pained cries of the wounded they had changed their minds. Sarise, eager to get McClain somewhere safe, parted with one last somber joke between them, as well as every soldier. Saluting, she called across the deep chad.

"Who's like us?!" Another sound of static filled their ears as the ship fired its beams again. The Sgt. Returned the salute, a solemn smile across his exhausted features.

"Damn few, and they're all dead!" With that, Sarise led her group away, going as fast as they could with all the wounded. Recker's smile disappeared as soon as the fleeing group had turned away. 'And now, I'll be joining them.' He grimly placed his gaze on the vanguard of death above him. Static filled his ears for the last time. Cries of realization came upon all cut off from escape, and all went purely to hell when the beams found their helpless targets.

Sarise struggled to hold back her tears, as the most terrible screams of pure agony and desolation drowned out all else, reaching miles around. 'So this is the true nature of hell.' Similar thoughts plagued everyone else's minds as the sound of their comrades deaths met their backs, pushing them farther away from the ruin that was once Eden Prime.

...

Startled shouts rang through the blissful air, disturbing the nights feel of tranquility. A man sleeked in his own sweat shot up. His heavy breathing caused more disturbance. A form laying down next to him in a spacious bed, started to stir and sit up, trying to rid the weary effect of sleep. She looked at her companion, concern pulsing from her slotted eyes. The man brought his metallic left arm to his head, resting his face in his cold palm. The woman reached a tentative, three-fingered hand out to his shoulder, trying to calm her troubled husband.

"Michael, are you okay?" Michael turned his face to meet his wife's piercing but worried gaze. He smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay, love. Just some bad dreams."

* * *

A/N- There goes the first chapter of my new fanfic. I took a way more serious approach to this one, and am actually satisfied. To give you an idea of what the specialist group's races consisted of, look below. Please review and constructive criticism is more than welcome.

Alliance- Sgt. Recker, Pvt. McClain, Lt. Rookman, Pvt. Laurence, Col. hothe, Col. Wilkes

Quarian- Pvt. Zar-ri, Cpl. Noya

Krogan- Lt. Bulk

Turian- (male) Cpl. Valan, (female/Cabal) Pvt. Sarise

P.S. The two people at the end are McClain and Sarise. Just had to put that out there. Thanks for reading and please review if you liked!


	2. The Vanguard

A/N- Hello! To start off, I am frustrated at this chapter because I wrote this once, and before I could save it this damn thing got deleted. So I'm re-writing/typing this from memory. Second, if nothing else gets deleted, I'll be updating much quicker hopefully. Now here's chapter 2! Enjoy, maybe review. If not, I have cactuses to help "convince" you.

P.S.- just got done with Saint 'Patrick's' day. His color was blue not green. Damn those people who pinched me to HELL!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Location: Citadel, Zakera Ward, Dr. Michelle's Clinic

Status: 1 year and 3 months after the destruction of Sovereign

...

"ACK! Holy Hell! Mercy, please!" Doctor Michelle sat in a chair opposite of a small table, on which was sitting McClain for his monthly check-up. His 'pleas' for mercy were met with a light chuckle. Currently, she had hold of his mechanic arm, inserting needles into the skin right above the metal.

"I would've thought that after fifteen visits you'd be accustomed to my treatments. Be a soldier and take it." She bonked him on the head playfully and he returned a mock scowl. Doctor Michelle moved onto testing his mechanical arms nerves and reflexes. She used a solid metal mallot on his elbow. She nodded approvingly as the arm flexed in response.

"Hey Michelle, I've got a bit of a situation with command." Doctor Michelle looked up to find his face somber now, and she had a feeling she knew why. Seeing that she was listening, he continued. "My squads being shipped out in a couple days. Reports have been coming in about slavers raiding colonies I'm the Terminous." Michelle was puzzled as to why the N7 Slayer would be afraid of slavers. This wasmt the first time he'd have fought them. She got her answer soon after.

"The slavers isn't what I'm worried about, Michelle. I could probably deal with them on my own. This time, the journey is what will determine if we reach the destination. Were taking a route that is known to be frequently used by Geth." Michelle and McClain both shuddered at the memory of the first time they fought those damn synthetics. Eden Prime marked one of the darkest times for the entire galaxy. However, the day was unimaginably more horrific for those who experienced it in person. McClain, a Pvt. back then, had suffered among the worst of the attack. Michelle hadn't been there in person, but the feeds and the number of wounded she had seen told her enough.

Eden Prime had become known as the "Geth Massacre" by everyone in council space and beyond. McClain had had to sit out the rest of the war with Sovereign, if you could call it a war. He had, however, taken the chance for battle when the Geth infiltrated the Citadel. Moments turned to minutes for Michelle and McClain as they grimly recounted all that had taken place. The only light that had come from those few months had been from news reports of the councils, and the alliances, first spectre Commander Shepard. Michelle had met him, while McClain had only seen vids. Shepard was seen as close to a god among every military.

"And to think, that was only one year ago. Now look how far we are. Oh I forgot to tell you Michael." He was surprised to hear her say his first name. She only used it when he was in trouble with her or if there was really good news. Inwardly, he was truly terrified of the former option. Michael instinctively leaned back from her. "I've been given the opportunity to take a position at Huerta. I've accepted the offer. I start next month."

"Congratulations Doc. You've definitely earned it." She smiled brightly, but it quickly left. Her smile was replaced by a thoughtful frown. The smile returned with an added glint of mischief in her eyes.

"What are you going to tell the misses? If anything at all. If you want, I could pass on what your doing, as well as tell her you waited till a few days prior." She busted out laughing when his usually calm features turned to those of horror at what his wife would do to him. To her surprise, he too gained a look of slyness.

"You wouldn't. There are several things I could tell her that would get you into trouble, isn't that right? What was that you asked on my third visit? Hmm, most troubling indeed." Michelle turned red and spluttered on how it was his fault for not telling her he was married. He simply laughed, which got her out of her embarrassed state. Michelle reached out to his leg with a needle, catching him unawares.

"DAMNIT! Michelle, what the hell was that for!" She gave a look of mock innocence.

"I was merely moving on to the next examination. That is what your here for is it not?" He sigh, clearly annoyed that she out outdone him. "Clamp onto the table, I'm going to remove the leg." McClain had immediately decided that this was the most painful examination of them all. The mechanical leg was connected to his actual body by a series of wires and a single rod, which went through his thigh. In order to remove it, you had to forcefully pull the wires and rod from the thigh. 'The most advanced form of mechanical limbs, and it has to be the most excruciating as well.' That thought always entered Michael's head whenever they got to this part of the check-up.

"3, 2, 1.."

"GAAAAAHHHHH!" Pain filled his entire body for a span of ten seconds, but for him it seemed like eternity before it turned to a numbing ache. Doctor Michelle took it to the scanners, where she checked for loose cables, rust, viruses, and dents. Satisfied that it was in perfect condition, she brought it back over. The first few times, she had had to push McClain onto his back to get the machine ready to reattach his leg, but now he moved on his own. Somehow, the re attachment process didn't hurt as much as taking it off. When his leg was back in its proper place, Michael let out a pent up sigh.

"That concludes your visit. You know the medications and excersizes, so I won't bother going over them. Be sure to say hello to Sarise for me." McClain put his pants and cloak back on, before turning to the door.

"Thanks for the help Doc., and I will don't worry." With that he exited into the second floor of the Zakera Ward, where nothing bad didn't happen. True to that belief, McClain immediately noticed a mugging towards the open view of the rest of the citadel. 'Some people just can't play nice can they?' He took his mask out from his cloak and placed it on his face, to give himself an intimidation factor. Slowly, he walked over to the two offenders.

"Now next time we give you a fuckin' offer, you take the goddamn offer! No one rejects the Volt Runners! Got it jackass?!" Everyone within earshot either didn't care, or were too afraid to go for help. That led the two gang members to believe they would be left alone, so they were surprised to hear a voice _very _close_ behind them. _

"Two against one? So your a dangerous gang, yet you need two goons for one civilian. Shame, shame, shame." McClain knew there reaction, and that's what he was aiming for. As if on cue, one of the enraged thugs spoke up.

"Sprig? Maybe we should just shoot 'em both now. I don't like this prick." Grinning madly, Sprig revealed his Carnifex Hand-Cannon. 'Standard military equipment? Pathetic for a powerful gang.' The man next to Sprig pulled a Locust from the front of his cargo pants. 'Definitely black market merchandise. That's what I expect from a gang.'

"Is it my turn? Too bad for you." Sighing through his mask. Just loud enough for Sprig and his friend to hear, McClain unholstered his own gun, a customized Phalanx, from his right thigh. 'I won't need the scope most likely.' Still grinning, Sprig opened fire in McClain's direction, but never found his mark. After he had waisted a clip, his friend tried his luck, with the same results. 'I wonder if they can figure it out so I don't have to tell them. Nah, that's very unlikely.' "All done?"

"How the fuck are you not dead?!" Sprig's smile was now fury and confusion in equal amounts rolled up into a snarl. His ally looked just as dead panned. 'Might as well tell them. They're dead men anyway.'

McClain tapped his omnitool. "Any one have a guess? No? Fine. Look to your far right." The two thugs and even the civilian all looked in the indicated direction. Standing in their way was an exact copy of the stranger.

"Why the hell is there a clone right here? how'd you do this, and again, why aren't you dead!" McClain smacked his hand against his helmet. 'These idiots are so clueless. It's hurt listening to them.'

"Your asking the wrong question. The right question is how did I deploy a clone in front of you then move to your right without you noticing. It's simple really. I used cloaking, then I deployed a hologram to mirror my invisible selfs movements. Understand now? I guess it doesn't matter, your dead anyways." McClain raised his Phalanx, which the thugs copied. The two opened fire first missing in blind rage. However, only two shots could be heard from McClain, who quickly re-holstered his weapon. "It's over."

Sprig seemed as though he was about to reply, but then coughed up blood. "The hell?..." He looked down to find a hole where his heart should be, and turned to find a matching hole in his friend. "Fuck...yo-" Both fell forward with blood pouring around them. McClain had already turned away before they had even fallen, and was almost at the elevators on the far side of the ward.

ten minutes later...

"Hey honey, I'm home." He entered his apartment to find his turian child of five months watching an movie with an all Elcor cast. 'Im so sorry son, I couldn't save you in time.' He turned away from the scarring scene to hear his wife busy in the kitchen. "Have anything for me?" He knew from the way she was slamming pots and pans that she wasn't happy, so all his instincts and experiences screamed 'RUN!'. However, he was ravenous. His hunger clouded his judgment, something he always ended up paying for.

"Fix something yourself, I'm not your damn slave!" He made sure to keep his smile inward. He did not want to die right after a check-up. He decided to try and sooth his wife. He wrapped his arms around her front and kissed her left mandible, making them flutter for a moment. He could feel her relax a little underneath him.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong. The dishes did nothing to deserve this treatment." Sarise laughed bitterly, silently cursing the damn things, among others. She let out an annoyed sigh.

"Nothing's gone right today. First, the neighbors report us for having illegal merchandise. Then, I got a call from our superiors saying I was relieved of duty for a period of eight months. Now, the damn pots decided to assault when I opened the damn cabinet! They begged me to mistreat them!" She felt his chest rumble as a loud chuckle escaped him. It was soothing, but she was far too pissed to admit it.

"Sounds like you need to relax. I can offer a few suggestions." Sarise had a suspicion that she knew what he was getting at. Deciding to play along, she responded with a clueless tone.

"And what would that be?" She felt him chuckle again, before she felt his warm breath against her plated cheek.

"How much longer is that gruesome movie?"

"Two hours."

"That might be long enough." After getting a warm laugh from his wife, he turned her to face him before kissing her. For others, it would have been awkward, but for them, they had gotten used to it. He led her from the kitchen to the bedroom, then turned out the lights and closed the door, locking it.

One hour later..

The door to McClain's bedroom opened slowly letting the light seep into his dim room. On the bed a few feet in front of the door lay two large lumps, buried in sheets. Following the light in was McClain and Sarise's son, wobbling over to his parents bed. Alerted by the sudden noises, an exhausted Sarise poked her head up, her cautiousness melting into warmness. "Are you done with the movie, sweetie?" Her response was a soft warble, accompanied by a small nod. "Come here."

The little boy precariously made his way to his parents, holding up his arms to be picked up. Sarise carefully lifted him, then placed him in-between her and McClain. "What's going on?" McClain had woken up, and only felt a solid bump next to him, much smaller than his wife. Realizing who it was, he grew a happy smile. "Hey little buddy. Come to lay down with mommy and daddy?" The child again gave another warble.

McClain rolled over to face his son, gently rubbing his hand along his sons scaly face. Pulling her head closer, McClain rest his forehead against Sarise's, with their small toddler cuddling against their chests. "We love you, Valan. Sweet dreams." They all fell asleep together in the same position. McClain's last thoughts were; 'She took my new mission rather well.'

* * *

Three Days Later...

McClain, clad in his N7 armor, briskly strode towards Bay D-21. This was where all Alliance cruisers were launched. Upon reaching it, he opened the door and scanned the huge 'bay' for his ship, "The Vanguard". The name amused him, as he thought it was severely ironic. He fell in line with the rest of his squad, which had been given to him upon his promotion to Sgt. He had to admit, being a squad leader was extremely dull at times. He was never able to have a moment for himself during the day, which gave him afearful respect from his squad. They had been the objects of his stress relief at times in the practice ring.

Today, they saluted him with more than respect or fear in their eyes, but an added reliance. Everyone on this mission had a healthy fear of the Geth. None were eager to go straight into Geth controlled space just for a short-cut. But, orders were orders, and they feared those punishments more than anything else, save reapers. The commanding officer of the mission stood on the entry ramp of the cruiser, addressing the examination team, which consisted of 15 scientists. McClain's squad was made up of 14 specialists, not including himself, which consisted of Biotics, Engineers, Infiltrators, and Vanguards.

The commanding officer now addressed everyone gathered. "Listen up! For those of you who didn't receive a briefing, we will be traveling to the Terminous systems on a slaver hunt. I have full belief in your capabilities. However, the route we are taking will be more dangerous than where were going. Our path, taking swiftness over precaution, is known to be frequently used by Geth. Hundreds of ships have been reported as missing after taking this route. I thought it best to inform you of the peril of the journey. I know the squad that was chosen and said to be the only combat unit. Sgt. McClain! Step forward please." McClain stepped up to stand in front of the commanding officer. McClain heard movement to his left, and turned his head to see around 50 Alliance Marines. Nodding to acknowledge them, he faced the officer again.

"These men are here for extra assistance should you be boarded or attacked by Geth ships. You are their superior officer, and will only report to me for this mission. That is all. Everyone! Load up, we move in 7 minutes!" A chorus of "Yes, sir!" filled the hangar, as all participants loaded everything onto the "Vanguard".

"_Sgt_. McClain! Turn your sorry ass around!"

...

A/N- I said longer, but damn. This is REALLLLLLLLLLYYYYYY long. I was gonna make it longer but then I actually tried scrolling to the top. Got a little carried away. Anyway, it was a rather event less chapter, but I just wanted too put the boring chapter near the beginning, as opposed to the end. Hope you enjoyed it, and a put an "adult situation" as well. See ya next chapter!


End file.
